


Having My Baby

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby!McMahon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dana's baby is early...





	Having My Baby

“Charlotte!.... I think...”

Dana’s words were cut off by a pained scream even as she felt her water break. 

“The baby...”

Charlotte had not paused, scooping Dana up and taking her out to the car, driving quickly to get Dana to the hospital, reluctantly handing her over before calling the others, several were busy and couldn’t leave, but Fliss, Stephanie and Mickie had come almost instantly. 

They had been greeted by a shaking Charlotte, the woman’s green eyes filled with fear. 

“It’s so early...”

“It’ll be okay....”

Fliss spoke softly, letting Charlotte nestle into her arms, stroking her back even as she sighed, silently adding the thought ‘I hope’ to her words. They had waited in a little cluster, Fliss smiling when they were allowed to see Dana. 

“Hi little one...”

She murmured, smiling at the little face before kissing Dana’s hair. 

“You okay Dana baby?”

“Mmm, tired...”

“You did so good.”

Charlotte had smiled as Dana offered her the little baby in her arms, leaning to tickle the little one’s nose gently. 

“She’s beautiful...”

“Take her...”

“I... I can’t...”

Charlotte had backed away, Mickie moving to take the baby, smiling at the care Dana took and rocking the baby gently even as tiny blue eyes looked up at her, the fawn coloured curl of hair drawing a soft noise from her. 

“Oh Steph... look...”

Stephanie, who had been hanging back, had found it impossible to ignore the softness of Mickie’s voice, her smile soft as she took in the child. 

“That’s a McMahon baby...”

“It’s ours...”

Dana had smiled, her voice soft. 

“Doesn’t matter how it got started... it’s ours...”


End file.
